AGUA & SAL:
by lecaosma
Summary: Un amor que no pudo sobrevivir al tiempo, y es que desgraciadamente la vida no espera a nadie y en ocasiones en inevitable continuar...


**AGUA Y SAL **

Una mujer pelirroja de no más de veintidós años, caminaba por la orilla de la playa, mientras sus pies se mojaban con algunas olas, en ese momento recordó a su gran amor, a su único amor ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estará bien? ¿Pensara de vez en cuándo en ella? Por que Dios sabia que ella siempre pensaba en el.

_**Agua de nieve, en tus ojos de cielo  
yo quería ser la flor que acaricia tu pelo  
mucho quería, pero más pudo el miedo  
hoy no hay golpe de timón que desate el enredo.**_

**.:.:FLASHBACK.:.:**

Un hombre de cabello azabache y de ojos verdes se encontraba sentado en unas escaleras donde se observaba el solitario y largo pasillo y delante de el, se encontraba una pelirroja de ojos chocolate.

-Ginny es lo mejor, si Voldemort por alguna razón sabe lo nuestro… no quiero que te pase nada- Explico torpemente el brujo con los ojos cristalizados.

-Harry déjame quedarme a tu lado, no me importa si no soy tu novia, solo déjame luchar junto a ti, no me obligues a alejarme- Pidió en un susurro la pelirroja que sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pesados tras cada palabra, pero sin embargo no quería llorar delante del el, no se lo podía permitir.

-Ginny, quiero que te alejes de mi, todas las personas que amo, mueren, no podría vivir si te pasa algo, por favor- Suplico el brujo bajando la mirada, para que la pelirroja no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Harry te amo, sabes que terminare haciendo lo que me pidas, pero no me pidas esto, quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida, no me hagas alejarme de ti- Pidió la bruja acercándose a su amor, para tomarle las manos pero este no se lo permitió, quitándose y sentándose un escalón más arriba.

-Si realmente me amas, prométeme que no entraras a esta guerra… te lo suplico- Insistió el moreno, con la voz ronca intentado que sonara fuerte aunque ya no se sintiera el así.

-Espero que no te arrepientas, haré lo que me pides- Concluyo la bruja –Adiós Harry Potter- Dijo rápidamente antes de salir corriendo, y perderse en una de las esquinas del pasillo. Harry quedo solo mientras las lágrimas salían contra su voluntad.

**.:.:FLASHBACK.:.:**

_**  
Agua y sal, agua y sal  
como el agua del mar  
que se va entre los dedos.**_

Mientras la pelirroja caminaba sentía como el agua del mar se enredaba en los dedos de sus pies pero así mismo se iba. No entendía muy bien por que había aceptado, por que se había alejado, ella lo amaba, desgraciadamente su amor era tan grande que la convertía en esclava de el, sin darle ninguna tregua, había escapado de su casa, solo para complacerlo a el, con el resultado de no saber si su familia aun seguía con vida, si la guerra había acabado; desde hace más de siete años no sabia nada del mundo mágico solo vivía de los buenos recuerdos de tiempos mejores.

**_Poco dormía pero mucho soñaba  
fuiste la mejor manera de empezar la mañana  
fueron semanas o tal ves fueron días   
no supimos donde ir con aquella alegra._**

**.:.:FLASHBACK.:.:**

Ginny se encontraba sentada junto al lago leyendo mientras esperaba la llegada de su gran amor, aun no podía creer que fuera la novia de Harry Potter, aun no podía creer como la había besado en la sala común delante de todos, sin importarle nada, sin sentir que su amada se acercaba por su espalda y le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Adivina quien soy?- Pregunto juguetonamente el brujo, sin soltar los ojos de la pelirroja.

-No se… mmmm… no estoy segura…. ¿Tal vez eres tu Harry?- Pregunto fingiendo que estaba confundida, en ese instante el moreno la soltó y se acerco para plantarle un dulce beso en sus labios, lleno de ternura y de amor.

-¿Existe duda?- Pregunto el brujo sentándose frente a la pelirroja.

-Aun existe algo de duda, necesito otro beso para asegurarme de que realmente eres tu- Dijo la bruja acercándose seductoramente, Harry como si hubiera sido una orden la beso pero esta vez con más pasión. Después de algunos minutos se separaron, el moreno en un acto casual vio su reloj, y al ver la hora su sonrisa se esfumo -¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo que irme, Snape ya me debe estar esperando para mi castigo- le indico el moreno, mientras recordaba el incidente con Malfoy y el septumsempra.

-Casi no podemos pasar tiempo juntos por tu castigo- Indico la pelirroja algo triste.

-¿Por qué no nos vemos esta noche en la sala de los menesteres?- Pregunto el moreno, que también quería pasar más tiempo la su novia.

-Esta bien, que te parece a las once- Sugirió la pelirroja con una sonrisa picara.

-Me parece perfecto- Dijo el brujo cerrando el compromiso con un beso. El día le pareció eterno a la pelirroja y más encima tenía que estudiar para los TIMOS, estaba totalmente exhausta pero la sola idea de que iba a ver a Harry le alegraba el pesado día que estaba viviendo. Tras terminar su tarea por que además de que estaba en exámenes, aun le seguían dejando tarea. Salio casi imperceptiblemente de la sala común y con una agilidad digna de un gato o un ladrón se dirigió a toda prisa a la sala de los menesteres. Cuando llego vio que su novio ya la estaba esperando y se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- Comento Harry mientras los dos entraban en la sala.

-Jamás me perdería estar a tu lado- Dijo la bruja sin soltar la mano de su novio. Ginny se acerco, lentamente al moreno y lo beso, tan pasionalmente el brujo no sabia como responderle aquel beso lleno de amor y deseo. Poco a poco los besos fueron más intensos, no habían palabras la palabras estaba de más; solo había amor y deseo, que los quemaba, así que sin pedir permiso Harry comenzó a desvestir a la pelirroja y ella hizo lo mismo.

Aunque ninguno sabia bien lo que hacían los gemidos, de placer indicaban que era lo correcto, así se entregaron el uno al otro despacio sin afanes, sin persa en la guerra que estaba próxima a estallar, si pensar en que dirían, sin pensar en nada se entregaron como sabían que nunca lo iban hacer con ora persona.

Extenuados, desnudos y embriagados por el amor, Harry se acerco al oído de su pelirrojo y le susurro:

-Te amo- Ginny sonio al escuchar esas palabras.

-Yo también y más que a mi vida- Y así quedaron dormidos por toda la noche, felices sintiéndose amados como nunca lo pensaron; definitivamente estar juntos era la mejor medicina para sumir el día a día, despertando juntos, amándose juntos.

**.:.:FLASHBACK.:.:**

_**Agua y sal, agua y sal  
como el agua del mar  
que se va entre los dedos**_

Pude estar equivocada,  
pude tener la razón  
pero tuve un acorde de la mejor canción  
el sonido de tu corazón.

Ginny no podía dejar de recordar esas noches interminables y a la vez tan cortas, el agua se iba y regresaba mojaba sus pies, y eso era algo muy refrescando, escuchas el mar era muy reconfortante, le encantaba ese sonio, pero el que más le encantaba era el sonido del corazón de Harry cuando después de amarse ella se recostaba en su pecho era la mejor canción le proporcionaba paz, es paz que había intentado recuperar a medias, como era todo ahora en su vida, amaba a medias, lloraba a medias, sentía a medias, nada iba a ser de nuevo completo por que su corazón estaba a medias, y esa había pasado antes de despedirse de su amor.

_**Quedan rumores como gotas de un río  
queda el eco de tu voz que atraviesa el olvido  
mucho quemaba pero más pudo el frío  
ya no hay golpe de timón que desate este lío**_

**.:.:FLASHBACK.:.:**

Los encuentros nocturnos eran de casi todos los días, no importaba que estaban en finales, que la guerra se acercaba más y más a sus vidas, pero ese día cambiaria todo, para siempre.

Ginny besaba apasionadamente a Harry, pero el no correspondía como antes, sus besos eran menos apasionados se podría decir que eran fríos, les faltaba algo.

-¿Harry que pasa?- Pregunto la bruja separándose de su novio. Harry la miro y le tomo las manos.

-Lo siento no puedo dejar de pensar en la guerra que se lucha a fuera, cada día más personas queridas caen en esta guerra absurda- Hizo una pausa y fijo sus ojos en los ojos caramelo de la pelirroja –Todo esta cambiando y es inevitable que nosotros también cambiemos… te deseo más que a mi vida, pero, el dolor de afuera no me permite amarte como yo quisiera- Ginny lo abrazo con mucho fuerza.

-No importa, comprendo, todo estará bien ya lo veras, como todo estar bien-Fueron las únicas palabras y así se quedaron toda la noche abrazados, temiendo a un mañana que era inminente y que no perdonaba.

**.:.:FLASHBACK.:.:**

_**Agua y sal, agua y sal  
como el agua del mar  
que se va entre los dedos**_

Pude estar equivocada,  
pude tener la razón  
pero tuve un acorde de la mejor canción  
el sonido de tu corazón.

Ginny no sabía cuanto habían durado su relación si meses solo simples días, tampoco sabia si había hecho lo correcto si había sido realmente lo mejor, pero ahora dentro de poco lo sabría. La bruja a lo lejos vio un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules que la saludaba y se acercaba a ella con paso decidió.

-Amor ya nos vamos, no queremos perder el vuelo- Dijo el hombre mientras depositaba un beso en su boca. Ginny sonrió, ese hombre que tenia al frente había sido su salvación, cuando había llegado Arjanguelsk, en Rusia, a las orilla del mar blanco, un pueblo costero, muy hermoso. Nikolái había sido increíblemente bueno y sorprendentemente paciente con ella, le había ayudado a cura sus heridas a medias, como era todo para ella, y hace un año había aceptado casarse con el, y al poco tiempo de la petición se habían casado ahora ella estaba embrazada de ese hombre que jamás, por más complicadas que fuera las situaciones la alejaría de el. Ahora se disponía por primera vez desde hace siete años volver a Londres.

El vuelo fue eterno para la pelirroja, aunque solo duro tres horas, al bajar del avión, vio sorprendida Londres había cambiado mucho en su ausencia, ahora era más tecnológica, habían grandes letreros con anuncios de zapatos, y cosas así. No tardaron mucho en llegar en un auto alquilado por Nikolái hasta la madriguera que extrañamente estaba igual, el tiempo parecía que se había detenido en su hogar. Se acerco tímidamente a la puerta, y toco dos veces.

Varias voces se escucharon en el interior y un hombre pelirrojo de no más de veinticuatro años le abrió, la bruja sostenía fuertemente la mano de su esposo.

-¿Ginny?- Pregunto el hombre que inconfundiblemente era su hermano Ron.

-Gracias a Dios estas bien- Dijo Ginny abalanzándose sobre su hermana y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza mientras su rostro era bañado por unas lagrimas rebeldes.

-Estas viva… pensamos… pensamos tantas cosas- Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo sin soltarla. Después de unos minutos rompieron el abrazo -¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Mamá, Papá a quien no adivinan quien esta aquí????!!!!- Grito muy emocionado el pelirrojo. Ras el grito de este toda la familia salio a la puerta, la señora Weasley fue la primera que se abalanzo para abraza a su hija y así todos los integrantes de la familia que por alguna extraña razón estaban juntos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto el sr. weasley mu feliz, y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Es una larga historia, pero…- Ginny se separo de su madre y se acerco a donde estaba Nikolái y lo tomo de la mano –Les presento a Nikolái Vasílievich… mi esposo- Dijo la bruja dejando a todos sin palabras, mientras que un joven entre la multitud había escuchado la noticia y sentía como el corazón se le encogía.

-Bienvenido a la familia- Dijo el sr. weasley abrazándolo.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño.

-Pero sigan- Dijo la sra. Weasley. Todos entraron a la casa, y Ginny ahí adentro lo vio, vio a su gran amor, y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente cuando el se acerco.

-Ginny que bueno verte con bien- Dijo Harry intentado que no se le notara el shock de la noticia.

-¿Podemos hablar, solo unos minutos?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Claro- Dijo el brujo, y Ginny se acerco a su esposo.

-Espérame un momento, hay algo que tengo que hacer- Y con estas palabras la bruja salio hacia el jardín. Ginny jamás le había ocultado a su esposo su gran amor del colegio y el sabia que ella tenia que enfrentar su pasado para que al fin pudieran tener un futuro juntos.

-Estas hermosa- Dijo Harry mientas se sentaba en un tronco.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que pudo decir. Harry sin resistir más fingir, la miro a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?- Pregunto el brujo, esa pregunta a la que Ginny tanto temía.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste? Tu sabias donde estaba, nunca me buscaste- Contra pregunto Ginny, ya que al poco tiempo de haber llegado a Arjanguelsk, ella le escribió diciéndolo donde se encontraba y que la buscara a penas terminará la guerra.

-No te pude buscar, por que tras la pelea con Voldemort quede en coma, y hace dos meses desperté, eso es lo que hoy celebraba tu familia mi regreso a la vida- Ginny bajo la vista no esperaba esa respuesta.

-No te espere por que, me sentía muy débil, te esperé seis años… seis años en los que no supe nada de ti, así, que decidí rehacer mi vida con los pedazos que me habías dejado- Respondió sinceramente la bruja.

-Déjalo, ven conmigo- Dijo Harry arrodillándose frente a ella.

-No puedo, nuestro tiempo ya paso, ahora yo tengo una vida y… un… un hijo en camino, ya no puedo- Respondió mientras sentía como sus ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas.

-Te felicito… se muy feliz- Fue lo único que dijo el moreno antes de levantarse y volver a la madriguera cerrando así, el final de su historia de amor.

Mientras Ginny comprendió que ya no viviría por el latido del corazón de Harry si por de esa vida que ahora crecía dentro de ella, ahora ese seria su sonido favorito.

_**  
Pude estar equivocada,  
pude tener la razón  
pero tuve un acorde de la mejor canción  
el sonido de tu corazón.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado un poco triste, pero muy realista…**_

_**Gracias….. **_


End file.
